Mockingbird
by Radioactive-Pingu
Summary: Discontinued. thought I'd try my hand at your typical girl falls into One piece story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.

Warnings: contains spoilers. Self insert. Will contain swearing and possibly violence and gore. Rated M just in case. Most likely slow updating but I'll try to update regularly. Try being the key word.

Hope you enjoy this story now dedicated to my newest obsession, let us know is there's any mistakes I could improve on please, I've re read it a few time's to prevent that but some may have escaped my notice. Please read, review and enjoy.

English

**Japanese**

Life turned out different then what I expected it to be. Days went by in a simple routine, rolling into weeks, months then years. Before I knew it I was twenty-two, in a dead end job and still living with my parents. They didn't need to say anything for me to realise they were disappointed. Some things you just know.

I was content to plod along but even I know it can't keep going on forever. Choosing my path wasn't an easy decision but I suppose it don't really matter. I've already come to terms with the fact that my existence will be miserable, that its not important to enjoy my work, only that it brings in money.

Everyone has dreams though and while they may think mine won't come to fruition, I'll keep at it. I had the talent, now if only I had the motivation.

The only way to keep myself focused I quickly discovered was to get out the house, where there were less distractions. So I went somewhere where there was no internet, just me, a sketch pad and the sounds of waves rolling off the sand.

I can't remember what I was drawing, be it a new character sheet or the next panel in my comic. Maybe if I had paid more attention to the darkening clouds I'd have noticed that things weren't as calm as they appeared to be, but even if I had there wouldn't have been anything that could have stopped the freak tidal wave from staking its claim.

There were worse ways to die, I suppose. There was no pain, no memories that flashed before my mind and no bright light to greet me, just an ever present eerie sense of calm. No, drowning wasn't the worst way to go.

Re-opening my eyes was the last thing that I expected to happen. My lungs burning as I spluttered up salt water and rolled feebly onto my side. My body felt heavy and soar on the uncomfortable wooden dock. Any attempt to move was rewarded with pain so I refrained from even twitching. For awhile only the sounds of my laboured breathing and sea water were occupying my mind.

Curling into a tight ball as I erupted into a particularly painful coughing fit, trying to keep myself calm and ride the worst of it out. My clothes were heavy, wet and itchy from the sea water, my hair caked in sand. I didn't even have to look down to know I was missing my left shoe.

Slowly, after I assured myself the coughing wasn't going to return, I began to inch myself upright, looking out to sea over the rickety dock. The night sky was clear as I looked toward it, taking in the moon and twinkling stars. A frown forming on my features as I studied them and realised I didn't recognise any of the consolations.

"Where the fuck am I"

It wasn't an easy thing for my mind to come to terms with. So instead of accepting the possibility that this wasn't the Earth that I grew up on, it was much easier to call it a fucked up hallucination conjured by a dying mind. Neither possibilities were appealing to me so I spent the least amount of time thinking about them as possible.

Instead I turned my attention away from the stars, dangling my legs over the side of the dock to examined myself. Apart from the splitting headache and soar throat everything seemed to be intact. My clothes were uncomfortably itchy with salt water and sand, I resorted to hugging myself lightly, the cool air would have been pleasant had I not been soaked.

While my sketchpad and pencil case had been washed away along with my missing shoe, the backpack I usually carried remained with me. Although it was horribly water logged and most of its contents were destroyed. My phone didn't even turn on any more. The only things that survived were half a bottle of water that I quickly gulped down only to bring violently back up again, a ruined but still beloved grey beanie and a set of coloured charcoal's that had been protected by their case.

I placed what little items I had on me back into the faded black backpack along with the shoe that hadn't been washed to sea already knowing that walking around with only one would bug the hell outta me.

Wherever I had found myself it was dark, so much so that it took awhile for me to see the outline of the town before me, not positioned to far away from the docks. Seemingly a ghost town as far as I could tell there was no lamps, not the sound of cars or other noises of the night commonly heard in towns. I took a foolish step backwards and nearly fell into the drink when I came to terms with the new discovery.

"Where the fuck am I" I had the feeling I'd be asking that a lot in the next upcoming days. There was hesitation in my steps as I made my way off the docks. I didn't want to walk towards an unknown town that seemed so unfamiliar to my home but with just the ocean in the opposite direction there wasn't anywhere else for me to go. Backpack clutched firmly to my chest I carefully walked onwards, leaving a glistening trail of sea water behind me.

Ghost town was an accurate enough description, at least at night. I hadn't come across even one person during my walk or if I had I hadn't seen them. The town didn't seem to be abandoned though it was too well kept for that to be a possibility. My clothes were beginning to dry thankfully by the time the first few rays of sunshine peaked over the horizon. It wasn't long after that that the first few straddlers of the day left their homes. I didn't hesitate to approach the first person I came across.

"um-hi" at the rather fearful expression I received I tried to make myself look as friendly as possible. Smiling although I felt miserable, raising my hand up making a v shape between the fingers in a typical geeky greeting. "could you tell me-"

"**ah! A ****sea**** monster" **Was the only reply I received before they bolted away, smile slowly slipping from my features. After I got over the abrupt rudeness of the stranger I realised that they hadn't spoken in English.

"Where the fuck am I"

I tried the same routine with a few more locals only to receive similar reactions, after the third attempt I had given up and came to two conclusions. That the mother tongue of this of this town appeared to be Japanese, although until I could meet more people it wasn't something I could confirm and that I was going to have to help myself since it was obvious the locals didn't want to touch me with a ten foot pole.

There were many things I needed, a bath being at the top of my list although it didn't seem to be something that would happen any time soon. Shoes, hell a new outfit entirely would be nice. Food, I added to my mental list as my stomach grumbled, and the only thing that could provide me with all that of course, money. Stealing it would have to be a last resort, not because of any moral obligation but because I didn't know how the locals would react. I would very much like to keep all my limbs attached, thank you very much.

My options were horribly limited. I rummaged through my bag again, ignoring the smudged colours of my other sketchbooks, their pages permanently fused together and grabbed the chalk tin. I kept my head down, ignoring the ludicrous expressions received from the increasing amount of people on the streets and settled down in one of the busier areas that I assumed was near the centre of the town.

Grabbing my trusty hat I placed it on the ground besides me and opened the chalk case. It wasn't my strongest area in the field of art but I felt extremely lucky that they were even usable. Taking in a calming breath I chose the colours that I thought would stand out the most and began to draw.

I laid on my stomach as I worked, the noise of the town fading into the background as I focused, having street preformed before I knew that how well I drew now would determine how much money Id earn and therefore if Id eat today.

Time passed slowly, the sun was hot on my back as I drew rhythmically. Some passers by had stopped to view my work as it came together, those who were generous put some coins in my hat although I didn't recognise the currency. I used the wall behind me as well, so that if you looked at the shark I drew at a certain angle it would look 3D, like it was rising out the street.

I received different reactions from the bystanders around me as I made the finishing touches, from the kind stranger who gave me a sandwich to a green haired man who walked through it without a second glance. I frowned a little as I corrected the smudge but said nothing.

Once I was satisfied with the street art I packed the chalk's back up grabbed my hat now filled with coins and made my way around the area, studying things in closer detail now that they were in clear daylight. I cringed at the gimps I caught of myself in the reflection of a shop's window, it was now suddenly apparent why the people were giving me such a wide berth. Half the beach was in my hair and I'd probably have to cut it. I flicked off a string of seaweed and feebly tried to make myself more presentable. No one in their right mind was going to let me into their shop looking like this.

It took me a moment to comprehend that someone had snatched the coin filled hat out of my hands and made a dash for it. People parted in front of me as I bolted after the thief, more likely because I looked like the lock nes monster then them actually trying to help, it did help me make some ground up however. "Hey" I yelled "Someone stop him" just before he could turn a corner and out of sight, I shit you not, something that looked like a glass wall appeared outta nowhere and squished the guy against a building before disappearing again. "Whaaaat?" I walked up to the now unconscious man rubbing the back of my head with what I assume was a flabbergasted expression on my face. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that."

I noticed the green haired man from before was looking over in my direction. He was someone that looked familiar but with green hair, vampire like teeth and what appeared to be a bull ring through his nose there was no way I'd be able to forget a face like that. He looked me over with a disdainful expression that made me feel self-conscious as he walked over and handed out the hat that had been taken from me. I looked at it a second before turning to him and flashing a small smile. His expression didn't change however as I reached to take it.

"Thank you" And I really did mean it, trying to put forward how grateful I was to the stranger, and tried to introduce myself. "My names Alexandrea"

He frowned "**huu?**"

"ah" I tried again pointing at myself "Alex" then to him.

"**Bartolomeo" **What a strange name

"Ba-tom-oo?" He raised an eyebrow at the horrible pronunciation of his name.

"**Bar-tolo-meo" **

"Bar-tolo-meow" he sighed "Sorry" pushing the hat into my hands. "meo?" hopefully he took it as the intended, can I call you Meo, I was tying for.

"**ah" **I took that as a yes as he glanced back at me over his shoulder before walking off.

"**Thank you, Meo" **I shouted after him in the best Japanese I could muster before walking off in the opposite direction.

I window shopped for a bit while making an outline of the town in my mind. It looked oddly familiar for reasons I couldn't fathom, I was 110% sure I'd never been here before. It wasn't long before I came across a public rest room which I thanked the stars for.

Washing as much sand off my body and hair as possible in the small sink. "tch, cold, cold cold" With the way my hair knotted up between my fingers I knew it would have to be cut, much to my dismay. I pouted at the thought. Now that that worst of it had been washed out it was a few shades lighter and closer to the brilliant white I had spent so much money maintaining it as.

I brought my face close to the mirror, my skin was its normal sickly pale colour, no matter how I tried it just wouldn't tan. My skin would just go lobster red, I wouldn't be able to move for a few days then it would just go stalk white again. I splashed it with the cool water and washed it raw, rinsing my mouth out and quenching my thirst though there was little that could be done about how furry my teeth felt. The whites of my eyes were bloodshot with irritation contrasting and sticking out horribly against their natural blue. I frowned at myself, turning my head slightly to the side while putting a hand over the reflection and biting the nails of my other hand, a nervous habit I had never really broken. I still looked and smelt like shit but at least it was a small improvement.

Attempting to count the money I had earnt while I was out of the public eye had proved to be impossible. I didn't look like anything I'd ever seen before, not the English pounds I was used to, nor the Euro or Dollar, I had to assume it was something like Yen, made sense the locals did speak Japanese after all. The numbers were the only thing I was familiar with and after counting through them a few times it seemed to come to 1132 err... I dunno. Was that like pennies? I closed my eyes and sighed through my nose. Why did everything have to be difficult.

I put the money back in the hat and exited the bathroom. I tucked my dripping hair behind my hoodie, feeling self conscience about its state and went back to exploring the town. There were many things I didn't recognise, orb like bracelets with magnet like things inside. I paused mid step to look closer at the passer-by raising an eyebrow. That had looked like a log post. There people who carried swords, guns and those around them who walked on as if it was ordinary.

Once I spotted an older looking clothes shop, its paint yellow and chipping, I walked inside hugging the backpack closer towards me. The things in the shop appeared to be second hand and hopefully within my budget. I first just picked up a simple pair of sandals, not wanting to push it yet. Placing them in front of of the elderly lady on the counter along with the hat filled with money.

"Sorry." I rubbed the back of my head not making direct eye contact. The lady didn't say anything as she eyed me however, just picking out some coins for the transaction. "Thank-ah **Thank you" **I said softly, using one of the few Japanese words I had picked up from watching anime. Though from the odd look received I was sure I mispronounced it horribly.

"**Any time dear" **I smiled although not understanding anything she said, putting on my new sandals before recounting the coins. 1032 left, hu. I frowned a little, there's no way Id ever get this currency, but now sure I wasn't going to go over my budget I browsed through some of the other items available in the shop.

Always being comfort over fashion anyway's I started looking for things that would fit me, eventually settling on a pair of pink polka dot shorts that would come to mid thigh and a brown baggy short sleeve top that would be a little too long, along with plain white matching bra and panties. After paying for the items and thanking the lady again I left the shop, noticing the sun was beginning to set and there was less people on the street now.

I made a break for the restroom I had found before, locking myself in to get cleaned up and change clothes. I folded up the old jeans and black hoodie I was wearing before and placed them in the corner of the small room. Shivering and now stood naked, I double checked to door and made sure that no one would be able to come inside. I cleansed my body as thoroughly as possible with the freezing water and hand soap that was provided for the general public. I must have used over half of the bottle. I'm not sure how long I stood there for, but by the time I was satisfied and sure there wasn't much more I could do with the things currently available to me my teeth were chattering together and I dried myself off with paper towls, getting dressed in my new outfit.

I no longer looked like an un-dead sea monster of the deep who smelt of seaweed and dead fish but now rather of cheap hand soap and that a possessed wardrobe had thrown up on me. It was a vast improvement, maybe the locals would stop running away from me now. I emptied the contents of my bag, looking through the sketchbooks and felt a stinging sensation behind my eyes. I had spent countless hours working on these drawings and now they were nothing but mashe paper.

I was going to need a new bag, this one looked like a rainbow had thrown up inside it with all the colours that were running I placed all the unsalvageable items in the back pack taking out the empty water bottle and filling it from the bathroom sink. I placed my old clothes in the plastic bag that I received from the clothes shop along with the now full water bottle and chalk case. My phone was never going to work again but I didn't want to throw it away so I placed it in the pocket of the overly pink shorts. I counted the money, having 300 left, deciding that I'd have to add a purse onto my list of requirement before placing that in the bag as well. Took one look to examine myself in the mirror before throwing my backpack in the bin and leaving with the plastic bag.

It was dark by the time I left the building. There were few remaining people around and they tended to travel in groups splintering off into what I assume were something on the lines of pubs and nightclubs. With little else to do now I made my way back to the dock where I had awoken from to stare that the stars, that while very beautiful arose so many questions. I sat at the end with my legs swinging over the edge as I star gazed. My only hope was that I'd somehow be able to find my way home, a place where everything made sense and I had a somewhere to sleep at night.

I didn't move from that spot for the rest of the night, though beginning to feel exhausted I refused to sleep and instead listened to the waves, still finding the sound of them relaxing even if they had nearly been the cause of my end. I rose with the sun that day, ready to start the same routine that transpired the previous day. I looked, smelt and felt much better though my hair was still a problem, drying fizzy knotted and unkempt.

I had made more money by the time mid day rolled around as well, I pinned it down to looking like a normal, though unfashionable, human once again. I also discovered the mystery currency was called something like beri. Seriously, fuck knows where I found myself.

I used the extra money to buy some fruit, though it wasn't usually my food of choice I needed to eat something, and it didn't need cooking. I also bought a brush, scissors a bright and unfashionable green and red shoulder bag that one needed sunglasses to look at, but hey it was cheap and a chequered purse to put my cash in so I actually start wearing my favourite grey beanie, after I washed it that is. With that in mind I made my way back to the restroom. Locking the door once again behind me before taking a look of my rats next of hair. Spending a good half hour trying to brush it out to save it but after awhile came to terms with the conclusion I had made twice before. I was going to have to cut it, after nearly four years of growing it out. I nearly cried.

I fished out my scissors, trying to delay the inevitable before halving its length in one cut. "why does the world have to be so cruel." I whimpered having to half its length again after realising the brush still wasn't going to be getting through that. Several hundred snips later I was semi satisfied with the results, binning over three feet of my once beloved hair, it was now just sitting just above my shoulders, after I had evened out the length as much as I could and decided my hair couldn't possibly get any worse I split it into two layers and started shortening the top. There was no turning back after the first snip but I was happy once it was finished, ending up with a punky kind of a style. I also felt so much lighter.

I smiled to myself with tired eyes as I examined my reflection. New punky hair style, mismatching coloured clothing and accessories along with the uncomfortable sandals but it was better than going bare foot. I was proud of myself even if it had cost me most of the beri I had earned here I could always make more tomorrow.

There were more people crowding around the town centre then usual, something I wouldn't usually been drawn to but it wasn't like I had anything else to do, having already done everything I planned on doing for the day. The people seemed to be crowded around a platform, where it looked like a clown was about to behead a teenage boy wearing a straw hat. I felt my eyes go wide. "What the fuck." A bolt of lightening striking down at the last moment providing the boy with a lucky escape. I was as shocked as the others around me at the spectacle, although not for the same reasons. "One Piece?" My mind began to reel with questions as I watched the strawhats flee from what now knew was lougetown. "You have got to be shitting me"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted, I really appreciate it. Having some issues with the spelling and grammar tools but hopefully this is still readable. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Bartolomeo was is awe of the scene he had just witnessed. When lightening had struck the alter it was almost as if the very gods themselves had taken notice and intervened. It was an event that no one could have predicted happening, one that knocked the very air out of his lungs as he truly saw that moment. And that expression. That look on the strawhat face as he stared death in the eyes wasn't that of a man about to meet his maker but that of a man who was living his dream. The boy has stated his words with such conviction that Bartolomeo himself was beginning to believe in them as well.

He was sure that there wasn't even one bystander watching that day that could deny it. They were seeing the man that would become the pirate king.

It was in that moment that he suddenly realised what had been missing, life had become this dull monotonous routine but after witnessing this event. This milestone in the unravelling of the strawhats true nature, it was inspiring Bartolomeo to take a risk, take a plunge and begin an adventure of his own. Who knows maybe he'd even cross paths with the source of his inspiration one day.

He had a new dream now, to travel the world as a free man, with no one to tell him how to think feel or act. A grin fixed its way on his features as he made his way toward a restaurant to celebrate the day he finally figured out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life but in his haste probably didn't notice he was heading towards the seedier part of town. He was certainly starting to regret that misjudgement later, when his guts started to churn.

* * *

I didn't do anything for the first few seconds, unable to comprehend the situation that was being paved before me. My mind was set to auto pilot as I watched the strawhats narrowly escape the marines. Just like in the anime. Everything was a blur of motion, as if played in fast forward. The wind whipped wildly and was continuing to quickly pick up, the sky turning an angry sort of grey, just as it had in the anime. But this couldn't be an anime.

By the time everything was done with and the crowds slowly filtered away in various forms of their own shell shock, I felt numb, wanting to deny everything that my eyes were perceiving as real as there was no way it could possibly be true. One piece didn't exist. It just simply couldn't.

Eventually my feet began moving on their own accord. My mind was locked in a raging current of emotions that left me dizzy and painfully numb. A feeling I've never felt before or since that moment and never wish to feel again. It was as if the rug had been pulled out from beneath my feet. The rug of reality, and things would never be the same again.

I wasn't exactly sure how I had gotten there but this is where my feet had lead me, back in the only place where I felt safe enough to have my meltdown, the public restroom, but no matter how many times I splashed water over my face every time I opened up the door the same scenery was there to greet me. Lougetown. Freaking Lougetown. I slammed the door for the third time and slowly sank onto grimy tiled flooring. Shaking and breathing heavily.

My father had always told me that crying was a weakness, that people who cried didn't deserve sympathy, it was an action I detested to do and hadn't done since the death of our family dog, Domino. But in that moment when the very fabric of reality unravelled around me, if I didn't let myself sub-come to that weakness I might have exploded.

I must have been a pathetic sight, huddled in a corner, hunched over my knees in the fetal position while hot salty tears and dripping mucus ran like a river down my face and onto the arms that were wrapped around me in a protective fashion, although the grip was so tight I started to feel the scratch marks as my jaggered bittern nails dug themselves into my pale flesh, but at that point I was so far gone in self pity that I didn't really notice I was hurting myself.

I wasn't really sure how long I had sat there before the banging started. My eyes must have been red and puffy as I continued to hiccup softly although there was no longer enough water in my body to continue shedding any more tears. Each knock on the door was becoming increasingly louder and insistent but at this point I didn't care if it was the Queen of England herself banging on my door. Couldn't a woman have an emotional breakdown in piece?

"Its occupied" I cringed at my voice. It sounded as if I had swallowed a chainsaw. The banging only continued louder at that, with what sounded like angry cursing. Whoever was on the other side of that door was obviously pissed but after what I just witnessed I was finding it hard to muster up the energy to give a shit. "Piss off mate its bloody occupied"

I sat there and gaped as the door flew off its hinges. Bartholomew marched in faster than a bat out of hell and dropped his trousers right there and then as if he didn't care that he had just obliterated the door and that the whole word could now see his backside. My jaw unhinged and face became beet red with embarrassment as my brain caught up with my eyes. "What the actual fuck Meo?" my hands swiftly covering my face as I began to make a hasty departure, forgetting my previous missery.

"**You!" **he yelled in a rather livid and would be intimidating fashion had he not had his ass planted firmly onto a toilet seat. Judging my his expression it was rather lucky for me that he was too engaged in his current activity to make a grab for me. **"What's the big idea not opening the door" **a particularly disgusting noise left his rear end as I made a mad dash for the hole in the wall. **"when I get my hands on you-" **

His voice trailed off as I sprinted around a corner weaving in and out of people and not stopping once until I had reached the very edge of the docks. I simply stood there a few moments catching my breath. Looking out over the sea and catching a few far away glimpses of marine ships that had set off after the strawhats in the exitment earlier that day. I frowned at the thought. Wiping my face with my arm before setting them across my chest.

The atmosphere was deceitfully calm and peaceful as I scrutinised the still waters with angry bloodshot eyes. I knew this place wasn't as innocent as it appeared to be and the more I thought upon it the hotter my blood started to boil within my veins. I internally monologued about the unfairness of the universe for what felt like an age until I finally forced myself to calm my nerves and let out a shaky breath that I hadn't even known I had been holding in.

"One Piece" I hissed through my teeth at nothing in particular, chewing on the inside of my cheek. "why here?" I cautiously lowered myself to sit down on the docks edge, weary of the protesting creak it sounded as I did so, ever mindful of the gushing water below me. My legs dangling motionless over the side as I was too drained to swing them as I usually would."why now?"

"A fucked up hallucination conjured by a dying mind" I voiced aloud the thought I had the previous day. A thought that should have frightened me but as I mulled it over and over, again and again, it was much easier to come to terms with then the idea of falling into one piece of all places.

I found it rather odd though, that the stars in this dream like world were absent, if I had to be in this dream state I wanted to spend it with the characters that I loved as a child, but apparently, I thought with a melancholy frown as I watched the sun set, it wasn't to be.

The only thing I knew for certain was that I didn't want to remain on the tiny Island of lougetown. A place I was able to fully explore within a day and a half. It wasn't possible for me to live a normal life here, this I knew for certain, without the basic language skills there was no way anyone would want to employ me, not for any job that was respectable at least. No one was going to help me here, the only person I could rely on was myself and once that realisation was set in stone the familiar feeling of dread set itself in the pit of my stomach. I was so used to my parents taking care of everything for me.

There were two options for me that I could think of, I could go busking with my street art although it wouldn't be long until the people of this town become bored of my talents and the only way to find fresh meet would be to travel to new islands, only there wasn't any other method of travel I could think of here other then by ship and I was currently ship-less. Or I could steal to make a living, and become a pirate. It wasn't really a life that I wanted to live, but with the cards I had been dealt with it was a very probable option.

Three days without rest. When dawn finally arrived the next day I was emotionally and psychically exhausted but sleep still continued evaded me, my senses dulled while on my stroll around the little town. With so little money I had to make a split second decision between food and art supply's. It was a harder decision to come to then I thought it'd be. But without the supply's I wouldn't be able to busk, and if I couldn't busk there'd be no money and if I had no money then I couldn't eat. So in the end art supply's won out much to tummy's disappointment.

After I finished my days 'work' having earnt considerably less money then the previous days as I had predicted, I perched myself on the wall of a fountain. I was beginning to feel dirty and uncomfortable but there was little I could do now that Meo had demolished the bathroom. So instead of paying much attention to myself or of the things that were going on around me I was sketching in a little note pad that I treated myself with earlier. Sketches of luffy, Nightmare luffy, gear third luffy. Just luffy, he had been occupying my mind a lot since I had seen him on that alter.

I tried to ignore the shadow that suddenly descended upon me in favour of continuing to shade my half completed sketch but after a few moments realised I needed the light and decided to see what the irritating stranger wanted. I spluttered as soon as our eyes met, how someone could manage to look both pissed off and revelling in sadistic amusement was beyond me but Bartolomeo managed it. I was screwed. I put the sketch pad in front of my face as if it was a shield and began praying silently to what ever deity that would hear out my plea. "be gentle" I whimpered rather pathetically. Starting to get worried after several seconds of nothing happening before the sketch pad was abruptly snatched from out of my hands.

"**You drew these?" **He stated thoughtfully looking towards me, the luffy fan art, then back to me again. All traces of animosity drained from his features as he flicked through the book with this strange twinkle in his eyes, almost as if he was in awe. For what reason I didn't particularly know, those drawings weren't my best work, having been drawn sloppily in my poor state of mind and on lined paper. **You drew these?" **he repeated gesturing towards me with the notepad, the twinkle in his eye replaced with something not unlike curiosity.

"I don't understand what you're asking" He seemed to be giving me this assessing look, scrunching up his face at me before flipping through the sketchbook again.

"**Senpai~" **his girlish squeal frightened me for a second as I questioned his sanity. The sudden change in personality having totally taken me off guard.

"Luffy"

"**Hu?"** he turned the sketchpad away from me as I reached for it. Which I raised a suspicious eyebrow at, he was planning on giving it back to me right?

"Luffy-Sama" I stated again pointing to the pictures. He made a sound of understanding and gave me another long assessing look as if he was coming to a conclusion, before breaking out into feral grin.

"**join me" **he held out a hand to me, a smirk settling in on his features.

"Meo?" I bit the inside of my cheek uncertainly. A handshake, an agreement but I wasn't entirely sure what it was he was wanting me to do. Fortunately he seemed to understand the perdicement as he repeated himself slowly, using his body language to help get his message across and when that didn't work Bartolomeo grabbed my hand and started tugging me gently away from the town centre.

I prided myself on having a semi decent judge of character and as I didn't feel any malicious intentions coming from him I decided to let him lead me away, something that would have never have let happen if we had met under normal circumstances but I was tired, hungry and desperate for human contact. It was nice knowing that I had an acquaintance in this strange new world, that even if only it was only temporary that I didn't have to feel like I was alone.

A few hours later found us both In a hotel room, although I knew little of this world currency I knew enough to see that he was decently well off from the fancy furnishings from within the room. For the first time since leaving the world of reality I had bathed bathed properly and had a full stomach, and now Meo was in front of me, talking nonsense while waving his hands around as we both sat Indian style on one of the beds . I could tell he was trying to be patient but was growing increasingly frustrated if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

It finally sinked in the moment he gave me the old note pad wih my previous drawings along with a new proper sketch pad and pencil. I stared at him with a ludicrous expression on my face, wondering if he was thinking what I thought he was thinking. "your really offering to house me if I draw you pictures?" the notion seemed unorthodox and saying it aloud made me even more sceptical. Surely that wasn't what he was trying to get across.

He only nodded exaggeratedly before suddenly stilling and giving me an intense stare as if he was waiting for me to do something extraordinary. **"finally she gets it" **deciding to test out my theory I started sketching Bartolomeo, only for his hand to suddenly stop my own once the drawing began to take form. **"she doesn't get it" **

"I'm trying" I hung my head slightly lower, a few strands of hair falling in front of my face. At the sound of my meek voice his expression softened before sighing heavily. He took a deep calming breath.

"**luffy" **he stated slowly in a low tone, as if he were speaking to a young child. His grip on my hand tightened as he guided my pencil across the page. **"draw luffy" **

I felt my eyebrows shoot to my hairline. "fanart..?" He ran his fingers though his hair before looking to the side with a look of exasperation, repeating himself, even slower this time, the grip on my hand ever steady. "fanart." this was by far the weirdest deal I had ever made. "Meo" I looked him with tired eyes and a deadpan expression. "You have got to be the strangest person I've ever met." A small smile gradually crept over my features "Not sure if that's a good thing yet" even without his blank expression I knew it was useless trying to talk to him in English but it felt good just being able to hold a conversation. Even a 'Sort of' conversation. I fished around my limited vocabulary for something he'd understand. **"****I like luffy too" **

"**so, there is some intelligence in there after all" **Bartolomeo stated with a half satisfied, lopsided grin.

I only glared back at his mock innocent expression. "You just insulted me didn't you." I pulled my hand back and began sketching what I hoped he would want, luffy on the execution platform, the very moment it was stuck my lightening. I took him letting me continue to draw as a good sign, but it only managed to get half completed before my eyes began to feel heavy and then completely dropped.

* * *

He had continued to watch her with mild concern and curiosity as she fell into slumber, if he were to be honest he was surprised the girl, Alex? hadn't subcomed to sleep earlier. At first he had assumed she was simply homeless and only decided to help her the day before on a whim, because he was capable of doing so. But as the days passed and he watched her condition slowly deteriorated it was obvious that she wasn't used to being out on the streets and that no one was willing to help this street rat but at first he wasn't going to either.

The words she spoke weren't entirely foreign, although he had forgotten the name of the dead language, he had noticed that occasionally some of the words were integrated into his own language. Bartolomeo knew this language as the words 'dead or alive' that were written on the wanted posters and many other places that weren't really coming to his mind right now. It was rare that someone could fluently read the the words of the long dead tongue. It was unheard of for someone to speak it fluently and utterly mind boggling to find an adult who could speak hardly any Japanese, the only language that had ever been spoken since the void era but at the time he didn't really know the significance of this.

He pondered as he stood up from the bed and left the hotel room to let Alex sleep. As much as Bartolomeo wanted to form a crew and take off for the grand line that very moment he knew it was unrealistic, there were lose ends he needed to tie first before he could leave the mundane world behind and become a pirate, but he already knew he had his first crew mate. She was weak and unexperianced but he could hardly let someone with her kind of artistic talent slip through his fingers after they drew the future pirate king with such an uncannily realism and godlike poise.

There were only three things that Batrolomeo knew about his first subordinate. If he remembered correctly her name was Alex. She possessed some of the most fantastical creative talents that he had laid eyes upon, and she was completely and utterly lost.

* * *

I fell completely and utterly in love with Bartolomeo although maybe it might not have been wise to have my oc join a character that I know hardly anything about. Fun to write but also kind of difficult. I only hope I do him justice.


End file.
